Promises Made in a Stupor
by Starry-twilight-akina
Summary: A date was planned that day, and from so on, a bond became stronger. It all started because of promises made in a stupor. [SasuHina fluffish stuff] R&R please! FINISHED!
1. Chapter 1

Promises Made in a Stupor

Chapter One: Getting Ready

"WHAT?" was the simultaneous scream of two poor children. The shout was heard throughout the village, waking several grumpy old people and stupid dogs that started to bark like the world was about to end. There was a lavender-eyed girl with dark hair and a boy with similar dark hair and a bad past. Both were tricked into a date while in a stupor of soda, cake, popcorn, ice cream, and sugar the week before. It was SUPPOSED to be a school trip, but chaos ensued. But, THAT is another story—a much more fun, stupid story for later.

"Yeah, you said you would! You even asked everyone if it would be all right!" Ten Ten said, grinning like a goat. Hinata suddenly wondered why Ten Ten's grin reminded her of a goat, but before she could reach a solution, Ten Ten ripped off her clothes and put on new ones.

"W-wh—"

"It's a special technique we girls use when we know we're running late," Ten Ten replied. Hinata wore a simple black dress that ran to her knees with a white, satin ribbon that tied below her bust. Straight silver dangling earrings were well placed and straight along with a cute matching purse that slung around her shoulder. Cute strapping black heels finished the look. Ten Ten circled Hinata and nodded.

"Perfect—now, about your hair…"

"I-I like my hair the way it is!"

"Oh, me too," Ten Ten agreed. Hinata sighed in relief. "I was just wondering how we could make it silkier so when he runs his hand through your hair it feels like water!"

To Hinata, it sounded like Ten Ten really expected something to happen on this date. Before she could protest, Ten Ten declared, "TO THE SALON!"

"But—"

She was too late. Ten Ten dragged Hinata out of the house and charged to the salon.

'_What if we bump into Sakura or Ino on the way…?_' Hinata finished mentally, fearing the death glares from the two most villainous good guys in her class. They'd rip her to shreds and give them to Sasuke as a sacrifice or something. She had heard they were that dedicated to the boy.

"Salon lady, we need to keep her hair the same, but shampoo and condition it so it's bouncy and silky!" Ten Ten stated. A single nod and Hinata was brushed off to the washing and conditioning station of the salon.

'_Why couldn't this be a date with Naruto? Or even a date with Kiba would be fine—just anyone BUT the most popular guy in class! All those girls are going to kill me!_' Hinata thought as her hair was being washed. Then again, she hadn't seen them all day. Maybe they were planning something worse… like sabotage.

"Finished. I'll just comb it and you can be on your way!" the salon lady announced and Hinata gave a nod of thanks. They were out of the salon as quick as they entered. Ten Ten dragged Hinata along and guys gave Hinata whistles… which made her blush.

"Stupid guys. Jealous they couldn't get their own dates," she heard Ten Ten mutter. The weapons specialist pulled her along faster, but Hinata wasn't good on heels. "Come on, Hinata. Your date is in—OH MY GOD."

"What? Neji isn't here, is he?" Hinata piped up, suddenly worried. If her cousin saw her like this, who knows that kind of incest feelings could bubble up within her older cousin. Ten Ten tugged in Hinata.

"Don't think like that! This author isn't like that!" Ten Ten scolded. "I'm talking about that fine lookin' guy over there! The SUPER fine one."

Dark, silky hair that shined like the night sky. Dark eyes that seemed to engulf everything. A light collared shirt unbuttoned with a dark blue shirt underneath and matching jeans. And those eyes looked straight at Hinata.

"T-that's…"

"Super fine and SEXY," Ten Ten finished, pushing Hinata towards Sasuke. Naruto, Sakura, and Ino stood behind Sasuke. Hinata could feel the burning frenzy of jealousy coming from the two girls.

"H-hello, Sasuke."

"Hey. Let's get this over with," Sasuke said lazily, walking off. Hinata pursued with one last reluctant look to Ten Ten. She only got a thumbs up and a threat written on Ten Ten's hand.

_Ditch him and Neji will end up killing Naruto._

'_This can't be all THAT bad_,' Hinata assured herself. She was wrong.

It would get worse.

End of Chapter One: Getting Ready

Author's Note: OMGWTFBBQ? Yes, that's my thought exactly. I thought that maybe I should try out something new. And ALTHOUGH I would rather cut Sasuke and throw him into a tank of sharks, I'd like to give HinataxSasuke a try. Everything deserves a try. This is probably one of the stupidest stories I'm about to write--and I'm excited! I plan on writing about the field trip another day. XD That sounds like a fun fanfic.

Fears the burning eyes,

Sammy


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Date

"So, what do you want to eat? I'll pay."

"Anything is fine," Hinata replied. She heard him mumble something about having something light and then they'd be off. She was told to wait and watched Sasuke walk off. He came back with two crepes—one chocolate, the other strawberry.

"Which one?"

"Umm… strawberry," she replied softly. He handed her the strawberry crepe and they ate in an uncomfortable silence. They sat on a bench beside each other, but looked the opposite ways. Hinata's mind raced as she thought of what to say. She didn't like situations like this—situations that made her shyness reach its peak. She opened her mouth to say something when Sasuke beat her to it.

"Look, I know you don't like me. And you know I don't like you—I mean, I don't hate you, but just not like it's supposed to be when you're on a date," he said plainly. She nodded in agreement, neither of them turning to look at each other except for the hesitant glances from Hinata. "We both could be doing better things today, but stupid people had to ruin it for us."

Hinata nodded obediently. Right now, she could lists millions of things she could've done today instead of going on a date with someone she didn't like-like. '_If only it was Naruto with me today instead of Sasuke…_' she thought wearily.

"So… I suppose we better do what we're supposed to and—"

"Umm, S-sasuke…"

Sasuke was slightly shocked from Hinata interrupting him. He replied, "Hm?"

"What did they threaten you with?"

"Oh, you too?"

Hinata nodded, only to remember they weren't looking at each other. She finished her crepe. "Mm-hmm…"

"I'd rather not say. You?"

"M-me too."

"Well, come on. It's a date, might as well make it fun," Sasuke said, as if this was a burden—which it was. Hinata felt almost offended when she heard his tone of voice, but she got up and followed as they went to throw their wrappers away. They did the usual date—a walk in the park (forced to hold hands in case of spies), a small lunch, the such. Every moment Hinata was with Sasuke, she realized why she hadn't fallen in love with him like every other moron.

He was just too full of himself. He didn't care about others and he flings his anger inward, which gives him that emo vibe. If that was what hotness was, she'd rather not look for someone hot.

"I guess our date is done. Thank goodness."

"Wait," Hinata said; it stopped Sasuke in his tracks. Hesitantly, she dared to look the great Sasuke straight in the eyes. "I-I think you're wrong."

"What?"

"I-I think that you're not in as much pain a-as you act as you are." It was true; Hinata knew what true failure was. She knew what it felt like to be chewed on, spit up, and stepped on. She KNEW what it was like to be the heir of a family that had great expectations with a cousin that stared at your back like he was trying to burn a hole through it. "I-I know what it's l-like to be a f-failure—a f-failure to the f-family. I've h-had to live with it a-all my life. I don't see why—why a-anyone can find you l-likable. You don't show c-courage or s-strength…"

She didn't have the courage herself to say anymore. Sasuke's stare was more frightening than what Sakura and Ino had given her. He scoffed.

"You don't know anything. You're just a girl," he sneered back, turning away. For the first time in her life, Hinata got angry—a bubbling, boiling anger that made her want to rip something to shreds.

"W-well, you don't show strength or c-courage! All you show is weakness and vulnerability. Everyone has his or her own problems, so why must you step on them like they can't even hold a candle to yours?" she demanded, still using her soft voice. Sasuke turned around, looking even angrier than before.

"Like I said, you're just a girl."

And then he left, leaving a shocked Hinata to stand by herself… and it started to rain.

End of Chapter 2: The Date

Author's Note: Okay, I'm sure you're all wondering, WHERE THE HECK IS THE SASUHINA/HINATAXSASUKE/WHATEVER! and yes, I am getting to that. Whenever there is some sort of couple, it takes me a while to create the bond. Oo Yes, yes, I'm sorry. And for all you girls that like Sasuke, don't hate Hinata. She's cool.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Your Story

"So… how was the date?" Ten Ten asked excitedly the next day. Hinata turned away, having on the grumpiest face she could muster. "Oh, not that great."

"No, it was all right. J-just let me rethink my thoughts," Hinata replied. She heard the scuffling of feet and the door shutting. Ten Ten had left. As soon as she heard that, she leapt out the window. "Sasuke's pain cannot be as bad as he says it to be. It can't."

-------------------------------------------------

The Uchiha estate loomed over the Hyuuga. What drew her here? She normally wouldn't even try to venture out to another person's house. Carefully, she managed to jump into the yard and she entered through an open window. '_Oi, Sasuke is the one who keeps his house clean? Maybe he has servants…?_'

"What are you doing here?"

Hinata screeched to a stop to find someone… different staring at her. It wasn't Sasuke. Well, it didn't _look_ like him. It didn't _sound_ like him. So it couldn't be him. That ended that thought.

Hinata quickly stored the unconscious body into a random room and continued on.

"HAH."

'_That's Sasuke,_' Hinata stated, and she hid behind the doorway of the room that she thought the sound was coming from. She overheard his words easily through the thin sliding door.

"I will defeat you, Itachi. I will avenge my lost family."

THUMP.

'_Training. He's training and I suppose Itachi is the person who killed his family. He **is** an only child of no family_.' Hinata held her breath, afraid that Sasuke had heard the sigh that came out when she thought that. There was no response.

"I was always in your shadow, Itachi."

THUMP.

"I had to follow in your footsteps."

THUMP.

"I was always _Itachi's brother_—no one knew my name!"

THUMP. THUMP.

"Then you had to kill mother and father."

THUMP.

"And I was all alone. You told me I was weak!"

THUMP.

'_Just like what I did to you_,' Hinata thought, somewhat upset. Did she hurt him without knowing it? Well, if you call anyone weak, it'd hurt them—but did she bite off more than she could chew? She felt sorry for Sasuke. They were so alike—having to hold the family title on their backs, being forced to hold up to expectations—very high expectations, and even they were branches off each other.

THUMP.

That thump didn't come from the training. It came from Hinata falling backwards when Sasuke opened the door. She looked up at him and knew it was time to escape.

"Uhh… I was finding my way out," she said warily.

"How'd you get in?"

"As I said, o-on my way out," Hinata said, grinning. She zipped out, but Sasuke caught her.

"What did you hear?"

"I was all alone and you told me I was weak," Hinata replied, looking away and twiddling her fingers. Sasuke saw through the lie.

"Now you know my story, huh? Are you going to black mail me? Are you going to—"

"N-no! I only meant to see if your story was as sad as you said it was!" Hinata said. The words slipped out accidentally and she knew she would suffer for it. She shut her eyes and awaited the blow.

"Was it?"

She opened one of her eyes to find Sasuke slightly blushing. "I-I can say it was v-very similar to mine. I s-shouldn't say I can relate completely, b-but I understand some f-feelings."

"I'm sure you can," Sasuke replied sarcastically.

"I CAN." Hinata stated more assertively. She took a hesitant step forward. "You have no idea what I have to live through."

Sasuke stood strongly in his place. His cold glare chilled her bones. "Really? Try me."

"N-no," Hinata mumbled. "Y-you d-don't deserve to hear it…"

And she left this time, leaving Sasuke confused and slightly angry.

End of Chapter 3: Your Story

Author's Note: Haha, all they do is leave each other. Well, the NEXT chapter is FINALLY when something starts. Oo Gosh, I stink at this. Again, I'm fairly new at SasukexHinata (actually, I had to look up on a site why they could even BE together) and this is pretty much to see something in a new light. Hahahaha... don't hurt me.

Eggrolls and eggroll sauce (it's good),

Sammy


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: A Bond that Connects

The two glanced at each other in school, but there was no more connection. The girls kept hogging at Hinata what had happened, but Hinata only replied, "Nothing." And when the guys asked if Hinata was really as quiet as she was, Sasuke didn't even reply. He was too cool.

"Listen here, Hinata! If you think you're so cool as not to tell us what happened on that date—you SURELY are NOT!" Sakura Haruno screeched. The slight pang hit Hinata's heart. Nobody likes being insulted. The shy girl heard all the other girls nod and agree with Sakura and that made her feel even worse.

"And don't even make me get started on your looks—oh, Sasuke! Hello!"

Hinata looked upward, just slightly. The girls parted like the Red Sea as Sasuke moved towards Hinata's desk. Slowly, he said, "If there's anything I hate more than people… it's people that can't shut up when it comes to things that don't matter. Isn't that right… billboard brow?"

Sakura felt her overly large forehead and dashed away, tears in her eyes. The other girls backed away and left the room as well. There was silence, but a grateful silence. Hinata sighed and laid her head onto the table and covered her face with her arms.

"I want to hear your story."

Hinata looked up. "Excuse me?"

"You owe me. I want to hear your story."

Sasuke left and Hinata stared confusedly as he walked away. Now she had to tell her own story as well?

'_Meet me at the park. You can tell me in private._'

Hinata found that note on her desk that afternoon while she was eating. She got up and started to leave when Sakura interrupted her halfway. The pink-haired girl slammed her hand down on the desk. "You must think you're SO cool, having Sasuke protect you like that! Trust me—it's only out of pity!"

Hinata didn't look up, but scurried around and ran. Before she knew it, she was in the park and Sasuke was there, leaning against a tree. Coolly, he turned his head towards her. "I knew you wouldn't ditch me."

"D-did you want me to?" Hinata asked, confusedly. She bowed. "I'm sorry."

"You don't need to bow."

Hinata stood straight again and cocked her head to the side. She followed Sasuke's motion to sit down. "Where do you want me to start my story?"

"I don't care. Just start it before those stupid girls come back," Sasuke replied.

"W-well… I suppose I could start when I first met Neji…"

"Who?"

"Umm… h-he's my cousin. He's h-here to protect me," she replied shyly. She took a small breath and started her story. "When I met Neji, we were very young. His father was my uncle and…"

Hinata continued her story about how the spy kidnapped her and how it turned out to be whom they signed the contract with. She told about the agreement that her father had to die—but they had used Neji's father instead and she knew it was all her fault. She spoke of the high expectations and how no matter how hard she tried, she didn't make them… so Hanabi could possibly be the heir. Everything that happened that was important, she told—everything except Naruto.

"And so… that is my story," Hinata finished softly. Sasuke was silent, but he turned to Hinata with an improving nod.

"So, your story… is about weakness too," he mumbled. The two held a single glance, and then both turned and left in opposite directions… Although, the bond they had suddenly created made their hearts open only slightly more.

End of Chapter 4: A Bond that Connects

Author's Note: "FINALLY, SHE DID IT!" is what you people are probably thinking right now. Yay! I made a little HinaSasu fluffishy stuff! Yes, it was the last paragraph and YES, Hinata is a little OOC and YES Sasuke is a little OOC too (but how could they not? They're not a canon pairing.) So, yeah. I'm working on the next chapter right now. XD

Until then,

Sammy


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Everything Distant

"Another date?" Hinata asked, suddenly shocked. Ten Ten nodded and grinned. Ever since she had realized that both of their stories were about the same thing, Hinata felt a soft spot for Sasuke. It wasn't like her crush on Naruto, but it wasn't like the love for her family either. There was emptiness, but something filled her up as well. They weren't friends and they were barely acquaintances. So, what were they?

"It's more casual this time. You can just go out as you are now! And remember…" Ten Ten held up her hand with the threat on it. Hinata sighed and nodded.

"Of course. I understand."

Hinata looked up at the afternoon sky. It was slightly warm and there was a cool breeze. It was a perfect day… for training. She sighed again. "I suppose he isn't coming."

"What do you mean, 'I'm not coming?'" a voice asked annoyingly. Hinata jumped at Sasuke's voice. Had he been standing there all along?

"W-what are we doing today?" Hinata asked.

"Watching the trees."

"W-what?"

"Haven't you ever… just relaxed to watch the trees?" Sasuke inquired. Hinata paused. Yes, there were times like that. The time that flowed like that… was cool and reserved, very much like Sasuke. He started to walk away. "Follow me."

She did, without hesitating at all. He led her to a vast forest and motioned for her to follow. Of course, Hinata did so. They leapt from branch to branch and dashed from tree to tree until… they reached a humongous tree in the center of the forest.

The two ninjas climbed up the tree and found themselves a comfortable branch to relax in. Hinata was the first to speak up after a while had past. "Will they find us here?"

"There is only one clear, but well hidden, route to this tree. We'll be fine," Sasuke replied. "They can't hear our voices unless we really try to get them to hear us. I've escaped here a lot of times, I know."

"Wow… the only place I can escape is in my room," Hinata replied softly. "Sometimes, the time in my room isn't enough and so… I just hold it in the best I can until the evening… where I can cry. But…"

She was waiting for Sasuke to call her a wuss or something, but seeing how it didn't seem to be coming, she continued on. "But I got sick of crying."

There was a long silence before Sasuke turned away from Hinata and said, "Me too. I got sick of it too."

"Are we really so alike?" the raven-haired girl asked, shutting her eyes and listening to the sounds of nature. Her breathing became even with the sounds of the crickets. "You know, it's okay if you don't believe in anyone."

"What?" It was Sasuke's turn to be confused.

"Most of my life, I felt shut out. And so, for a time, I stopped believing what people said. Whatever they said, it wasn't true so I would think in my mind that they were lying," Hinata replied softly. She was opening her heart to things that she thought she shut away. But, she never truly did… they were right there, wide out in the open. That's why it still hurt her to think of it. "I wanted to find a person who I could believe, so then… I found Naruto."

He was noisy and loud. He was just about my exact opposite, and so… I thought, 'Let him be my hero. Give me a rainbow to chase too.' The way that Naruto thought was a different way to think, so I started to actually like him. I wanted his ninja way… to be our ninja way. But… there's always something blocking the rainbow," Hinata said softly. She had never admitted so much to one person. Slowly she opened her eyes and Sasuke was standing at the end of the branch she was resting on.

"Are you talking about Naruto's crush on Sakura?"

"Mm-hmm." Hinata suddenly felt sad. She wanted to hide in this forest. She wanted to run away until she couldn't run anymore. It's not like she had to work hard. Already, she's run away from everything possible. "I've run away so much… that everything is so distant."

"But everything that was distant… becomes so much closer," Sasuke stated, looking back at Hinata. They held another gaze and Sasuke disappeared once again.

"_We're always leaving each other, but we always come back…_" Hinata thought, getting up. Dusting herself off, she headed back home and thought about what Sasuke had told her. What did he mean by '_But everything that was distant becomes so much closer?_'

End of Chapter 5: Everything Distant

Author's Note: Okayyy... I finally typed the entire story, but the epilouge sucks, so I plan on changing it. This would probably be my shortest chapter story written so far. Anyway, about this chapter, I liked it! I especially liked the part where she says, "I've run away so much that everything is so distant." I've never felt that way in my life, so I can only imagine how lonely you would feel. Sasuke's line after that was pretty cool to. It's true, so I like it. X3 Yays for cool lines!

Not exactly a SasuHina fan,

Sammy


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: What are you hiding behind that smile?

"I couldn't find them yesterday! They ran into the woods and then disappeared!" Sakura replied angrily to the rest of the Uchiha fangirls. They all muttered in anger. "Who knows what she could be doing to sabotage our poor Sasuke!"

"We only spoke to each other yesterday," Hinata replied softly. Everyone jumped at Hinata's voice. Sakura, with that big head of nothing of hers, pointed at Hinata angrily.

"That's what you WANT us to think! You probably manipulated him into doing something downright cruel!" Sakura screeched. Hinata noticed that Sakura had colored 'Hope Now' on her arm. It was in bright pink, probably a highlighter. She closed in on Hinata. "I know what's behind that shy smile of yours—and we all plan to tell Sasuke about it."

"What's behind your anger, Sakura?" Hinata asked softly. Sakura backed away, her face grimacing with disgust. However, everyone else listened intently on the shy Hyuuga girl. "Is it pain or anger? Maybe even sadness? S-sasuke hurt you, and so you hurt me… does it have to be this way? If you try hard enough, maybe… just maybe, you can change too, so you don't have to hurt anymore."

Sakura turned around snottily and left. The rest of them followed like obedient dogs, except one. Her name was Ino. She had nice blond hair, but her attitude was one of a wild boar.

"You know, Hinata, I can't say I hate you for going out with Sasuke because it was mainly our faults, but what you said… has such a ring of truth to it, I think Sakura will take it to heart," she said with a proud smirk. The blond waved to Hinata before running off.

"You handled that well."

"It must be hard being who you are, Sasuke. To push away people gently, and yet be yourself," Hinata stated, not looking back. A small smile flickered across her face. "Is that true strength?"

"Probably not," Sasuke replied lamely. "You handled it better than I would've. I'd probably kick their butts to the ends of the earth until I was satisfied."

"No you wouldn't. You're too nice to do that," Hinata assured faintly. She started to walk away. "You'd probably do the same as I did… just with a little more strength."

"Yeah, maybe." Sasuke couldn't help but think that she knew him so well and they haven't even known each other for that long? Were they friends or were they more? There was emptiness and filling at the same time, so it became too confusing.

'_Meet me at the big tree after school. You remember how to get there right?_'

Hinata smiled at the note she found and nodded. After class, she darted out of school like a rabbit and hurried to the tree. Sasuke had already called her out once—but twice seemed strange. Was there something important at hand? She hoped that if it was, it was good news.

Then again, she _hoped_ it was.

End of Chapter 6: What are you hiding behind that smile?

Author's Note: MANNN... that is ONE short chapter. And yes, I made Sakura cruel like that because I hate her. XD I just like making her suffer. I hate Sasuke too. Egotistical emo fart-face. Gosh, I hate them so much--so I think the DEE DEE DEE's should be together. Hahahahaha... they will have dee dee dee children! (if you watch Mind of Mencia, you'd understand what I'm saying) Anywayyyy... next chapter is sorta heart moving, and I like it a lot. Soooo... I shall make a preview for you (like a commercial)

**Preview for Chapter 7: An Unknown Bond, An Unknown Answer**

"To create a rainbow, you just need water… and a sunny place," Sasuke stated, looking up into the treetops. Hinata raised an eyebrow. Her name meant a sunny place. Water? What was water? "I want… to chase a rainbow too."

There was a crack of lightning and then it started to downpour. Sasuke suddenly appeared next to Hinata. He whispered into her ear, "I don't know how I'm feeling, so find me… please find me and tell me."

**End of Preview**

Yes, that's what I actually wrote. Initially, I planned on having chapter 7 being the last chapter, but I might change that because I still have to change my epilouge. So... yeah, see you all later.

Muuu--says the cow,

Sammy


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: An Unknown Bond, an Unknown Answer

"Sasuke, you called for me?" Hinata said softly, looking up at the fellow classmate. He sat upright and looked into the forest. She looked as well, to see what he was looking at. It was only forest.

"I don't know what I'm feeling." His voice was soft, but very distant.

"Huh?"

"To create a rainbow, you just need water… and a sunny place," Sasuke stated, looking up into the treetops. Hinata raised an eyebrow. Her name meant a sunny place. Water? What was water? "I want… to chase a rainbow too."

There was a crack of lightning and then it started to downpour. Sasuke suddenly appeared next to Hinata. He whispered into her ear, "I don't know how I'm feeling, so find me… please find me and tell me."

Then, in a poof of smoke, Sasuke disappeared. Hinata looked around frantically. What was he talking about? "I don't know how I feel either!" she shouted into the forest. Before she could panic, she dashed into the forest.

'_Do I need you? Do you need me? If I don't know how I feel… how am I supposed to know about how you feel?_' Hinata thought desperately. She activated her Byakugan and searched. The rain fell hard, blinding her on and off. Branches and leaves scratched at her skin, but that didn't hurt. What hurt was that Sasuke was waiting for her… and she might not get to him—unlike all the other times she had.

'_I don't know where you are, but… sometimes, when I lay in bed at night, I whisper… 'Were we so alike? Do you know how I feel?' I don't love you, but I don't hate you. We're not acquaintances, but we're not friends_."

The words he said rang in her head. '_Find me… and tell me.'_

The rain only fell harder and never seemed to stop. Hinata could hear thunder in the distance. She looked up at the darkened treetop. Were there tears running down her face or was it just rain? There was a shimmer to her left. It was slight, but she saw it.

"I can't leave you alone," Hinata said wearily, as she continued to run. A branch sliced her cheek, but she didn't stop. She ran faster. "We leave each other, but always come back—so I just can't leave you alone."

"S-sasuke!" Hinata shouted. Sasuke was turned away from her. Maybe he didn't hear her. She grabbed his wrist. "I don't know how I feel. I don't know how you feel. I don't know what we are! We're not lovers because I don't need to hold your hand, we're not friends because I don't need to talk to you, and we're not acquaintances because we've told each other too much for it to be that. I don't know what we are!"

Thunder boomed ahead of them and lightning crashed, lightning the forest for a single moment. She gripped his wrist slightly tighter.

"B-but, the nights where I think of what you told me… I want you to be with me," Hinata said. She shut her eyes. Definitely there were tears. "Both of our stories are about weakness, and we both want to change…"

"So… how do I feel?"

"I-I don't know, but I want us to meet. I want to see you every day, so we can be in each other's presence. We're s-so alike that it scares me, but not enough for me to stay away," Hinata replied softly. Sasuke turned around and smiled softly. The raven-haired girl was shocked to see a smile come from him. It was usually a smirk, but it was a smile.

"It's okay if we only have an unknown bond. It's okay… if we only need to know the other's presence is there. We don't need to talk all the time and we don't need to hold hands… just as long as you're there, I have a rainbow," Sasuke stated.

'_Is that the rain or are those tears falling?_' Hinata thought as she noticed water drip from Sasuke's face.

It stopped raining and the two were silent. Hinata spoke up first. "Because of you… I feel slightly s-stronger. No one will notice it, but I feel stronger. Thank you."

"No, thank you." Sasuke put his hand in Hinata's and rested his forehead against hers. "I… I… I want to be with you too. You don't have to hold my hand, just as long as you're there… as long as you're here with me, I will have my rainbow."

The two held their position for another moment, then they backed away… both were embarrassed. Hinata smiled at the blushing Sasuke and Sasuke could only have eye contact. Then they both left each other… again.

End of Chapter 7: An Unknown Bond, An Unknown Answer

Author's Note: Hohoho! Why do I make them leave each other? XD I felt so accomplished when I wrote this chapter. GOSH, SASUKE, JUST SAY YOUR FEELINGS! Took you long enough. Actually, I don't plan on having this be my final chapter. I realized I wanted to have a Valentine's Day chapter before I finish, so the next chapter could POSSIBLY be the final one... so that means my epilouge wouldn't fit in--YAY! I hated it. --;; (**POSSIBLE SPOILER COMING UP**) I might Hinata run away too. X3 That would seem a little cute. Well... let's just see what happens (because I have to type it still... since I decided to make it longer)

I didn't know people knew what eggrolls were,

Sammy


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: A Lost Rainbow

It was Valentine's Day in Kohona Village. Girls crowded around Sasuke to give them their chocolates, and he accepted them all—whether he wanted to or not. Sasuke abhorred Valentine's Day. Too much uneaten chocolate, too much garbage, and he had to return all the love he didn't want on White Day. Usually he paid it with a smirk in their direction or a quiet hello, but never with something important. Though, today, he noticed more glances from Hinata than usual. Maybe he would have to put another note for her to meet? They haven't met since those few months ago in the summer where they… Sasuke blushed slightly, which made the girl that just gave him chocolate squealed.

'_I'm not blushing over you. I don't even remember your name_,' Sasuke thought irritably. He noticed Hinata glancing at him once again. '_What do you want, Hinata?_'

Hinata usually made 5 chocolates every year. One for her mother, one for her father, one for Hanabi, one for Neji, and one for Naruto, but this year—she made six. Along with everyone else's, she made a special wrapping for the sixth chocolate. It had raindrops on it. Naruto's had instant ramen stickers on it, but every year—she'd chicken out at the last moment.

She sighed. She probably wouldn't be able to give one the one for Sasuke either. With all those girls surrounding Sasuke, she couldn't even get near him. However, Sakura left her alone now—which was a bonus. Hinata looked aloofly to the chalkboard at the front of the room. '_I wonder… if my words got to her?_'

Again sighing, she looked at Naruto. He was alone and didn't seem to have any chocolate. He probably was grumbling about how Sasuke had so much chocolate and probably didn't eat it all. Hinata stifled a giggle and got up to try give Naruto her chocolate… when Sakura walked up to Naruto. Hinata's heart stopped.

'_W-what are you doing, Sakura?_'

"Naruto, I made this chocolate for you," Sakura said softly. Naruto blushed and took the chocolate happily. The happiness on his face shone so brightly that Hinata's heart sunk deeper into darkness.

"W-wow—this is great, Sakura!"

Hinata's heart tore. _She_ was supposed to do that. _She_ was supposed to get that reply from Naruto. Hinata looked to her lap, which held the ramen-wrapped chocolate for Naruto. She gripped it tightly, crushing the chocolate heart hidden within the wrapping.

"And, Naruto…do you want to go out with me?"

Hinata shut her eyes and covered her ears. '_No more! I don't want to hear anymore!_'

"O-of course, Sakura! I would love to go out with you!" Naruto exclaimed. Hinata didn't have to cover her ears because she heard it anyway with the way Naruto is so loud. Tears stung her eyes and she tried her best to hold them back.

'_No, I won't believe you! What you're saying isn't true—you're lying to me, Naruto! You're LYING!_'

She gasped slightly. '_But Naruto is the one I believe in. If I don't believe him… then who will I believe?_'

Abruptly, Hinata got up and left the classroom. When she found her teacher, she mumbled, "Iruka-sensei… I do not feel well. I think I should go home."

"Well, you do look paler than usual. Go ahead."

She thanked her teacher and hurried out of the school, leaving a crumpled chocolate on her chair with the wrappings of instant ramen stickers on it.

Hinata dashed into the woods and jumped up into the tree where she and Sasuke had their second date. Running up the tree trunk, she found herself on a strong branch at the top of the tree. The leaves hid her; she was lost somewhere where no one could find her. Then, only then, did the tears fall as she hugged her knees and hid her face.

"Where's my rainbow now…? Where is _our_ ninja way?" she asked. "Naruto… who will I believe now?"

End of Chapter 8: A Lost Rainbow

Author's Note: OH CRAP. I was wondering why there were so many words in the story. Sorry, sorry. I didn't mean to do that. Last time I checked, it was only this chapter. Oh FUDGE. Oh well, for you people who have read it ahead, BONUS. XD I'm really sorry about that. Gosh, that happens to me so much. STUPID COMPUTER. I pressed SAVE! -goes into fury-

Wants a better computer,

Sammy


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: This Chocolate is Only for You

Sasuke noticed that Sakura gave a triumphant smirk when Hinata had left. He walked up to Sakura angrily. "You."

"Yes, Sasuke?" Sakura said. She leaped on him. "I'm sorry, but I love Naruto now!"

"You're despicable," he stated and he shoved her off and walked back. But before out of earshot, he said, "And Hinata said you could change. So much for that."

A snowstorm started that day, so everyone was able to leave school early. Most girls sighed about how this day's love would be covered up by snow or some stupid junk like that. However, Sasuke stayed behind in class to talk to his teacher. He wanted to know—did she leave because of Naruto?

"Sensei, where did Hinata go?"

"Oi, Sasuke—she said she felt sick and was going to head home," he replied. Iruka had to leave the room for a moment, leaving Sasuke alone.

He hurried to Hinata's seat to find the crumpled chocolate. He picked it up, seeing the ramen stickers—he knew what had happened. He crumpled it some more. "Naruto, you loud-mouth, heart-breaking, idiot-chasing crapface. If something happens, your face will be messed up permanently."

There was only one place he knew she would go to… and he ran there like the ninja he was.

-----------------------------------------------

When the storm broke out, Hinata hadn't brought her jacket. She couldn't go home. She wouldn't go anywhere. If she went home, she would have to fake her emotions. "I don't… want to do that anymore. I just want—"

"HINATA!"

Hinata knew who it was. She wanted to go to him, and she wanted to run away. Her face was red and feverish, weakness overpowering her. She collapsed and was falling towards the ground.

Sasuke caught her just in time. He felt her forehead with worry, but none of that worry showing on his face. He rubbed her shoulder and put her on his back. "Hinata, don't die on me…"

Hinata awoke to find herself in a house. She instantly got up in shock. '_I was at the tree! Where am I?_'

"You're finally up, huh?" Sasuke asked annoyingly. He set down a platter with soup on it. Hinata noted that he looked fairly ticked off, so it'd be better not to say anything. Just nod or shake your head at all questions.

"Do you feel all right?" he asked. Hinata nodded.

"What were you doing over there?" Hinata shook her head.

"Do you know how much your parents have worried when they saw all the other kids come home? They're coming over soon." Hinata shook her head.

"Do you know who this belongs to?" Sasuke asked, throwing a crumbled box with ramen stickers on it. Hinata shook her head. The dark haired boy moved his head close to hers. "Are you sure?"

Hinata nodded, quickly looking away and started to eat her soup. It was a bland soup, but it was so delicious. She took another bite and found it bitter—almost salty.

"I can see you're lying," Sasuke remarked, catching a tear falling from her face. Hinata looked to Sasuke, suddenly realizing the tears falling.

Forcing a shy Hinata smile, she brought out another slightly crumbled box decorated with raindrops. She held it up to Sasuke. "This chocolate is only for you."

Sasuke took it while Hinata wiped away her tears. She didn't notice the look on his face until she actually looked at him. His face was priceless—it was like shock and happiness. Although, as soon as it was there, it was gone—which made Hinata little upset. She wanted that image to burn in her mind.

"Thanks," he said softly. On instant, he opened it and ate it. "It's delicious."

'_**Man, I saw Sasuke throw away all our chocolates. That bums me out. I bet he does that every year**._'

It was a flashback from an overheard conversation on last year's Valentine's Day. Her heart fluttered lightly at the thought. Sasuke just kept on chewing on the chocolate. "I—Sasuke, I umm… thank you. You know, f-for helping and, umm… thank you…"

Sasuke finished off the chocolate and got up, his composure regained. "Follow me."

"Okay," Hinata replied obediently. A proud smile escaped her lips and she covered it up as she followed the Uchiha. She was so happy that Sasuke took her chocolate—the pain from losing a rainbow seemed a little lighter now.

Sasuke decided that Hinata was walking TOO slowly. '_God, even the grass grows faster than she walks. If we don't hurry, her parents will be here before I can do it._'

He looked back and held out his hand, a slight blush trickling across his cheeks. "Hinata, if you would please."

"You want me to hold your hand?"

"No, Hinata. I want you to lick it," Sasuke replied sarcastically. Hinata mumbled an apology and tentatively placed hold on Sasuke's hand. He pulled her along and she noticed how fast he walked.

They arrived at a large, darkened hall. Hinata wondered what they were going to do in it. He looked away and let go of her hand. He suddenly felt empty, but muttered, turn on the lights.

Hinata blinked and cocked her head to the side confusedly. She held her finger under the switch. "Okay, Sasuke."

She flicked it on.

End of Chapter 9: This Chocolate is Only for You

Author's Note: -stabs Sakura- MUHAHAHAHAHA! I hate you, Sakura! Yes, if you couldn't tell, she did it on purpose! However, this is the last you'll hear from Sakura (thank GOODNESS. XP) The next chapter is the last one--but I made an epilouge! Yay! The epilouge I had last time was REALLY bad. It was so bad, I can't even remember it. Oo;; I'm not kidding. I seriously can't remember what I wrote for it. -racks brain- I must've really hated it. anyway, here's a preview for the final chapter and epilouge.

http/ i65. photobucket. com/albums/h231/rikkuakinacrazy/hinasasu.gif

Make sure you get rid of the psace between i65 and photobucket, and the two spaces between photobucket and .com. But... it's a picture! XD Drawn by me, today. Hahaha, cute, isn't it? I should ink it and color it, but i suck at coloring so I may just leave it like this! --;;

Until Tomorrow,

Sammy


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: I can't say it, but I will mumble it to myself

Millions of millions of Christmas tree lights came to life, writing a note in the hall. When she read it silently, it said, "_Hinata, I really, really care about you. I don't want anyone else, but you._'

She looked back to find a flustered Sasuke. Hinata was dumbstruck when she read it. Pointing to the sign, she asked a question in her eyes ('For me?'). Sasuke nodded embarrassedly to that question.

"Ever since that day in the rain… the nights where your face comes to mind, I whisper that I want to be with you," the Uchiha replied, taking a glance at Hinata. There was dumbstruck smile on her face; it was pretty funny. She covered it up in embarrassment. "It's okay if you don't want to—"

"We can be friends, Sasuke!" Hinata replied happily. Sasuke dropped to the floor. That _wasn't_ what he meant. He didn't want to be _friends_, he wanted them to _meet everyday_ and no matter what anyone said, he would protect her from everything.

"I don't mean that!" Sasuke snapped. He wrapped his arms around Hinata's neck and rested his head against hers. "When I saw you leave the classroom because of Naruto, that's the instant I knew for sure."

"S-sasuke?"

"I was jealous. I wished for you to love me as passionately as you do him," Sasuke replied softly. He brushed his lips against her forehead. "I love you, Hinata."

Hinata's eyes were opened wide in shock at his statement. Who did she love? Naruto gave her hope, but Sasuke knows how she feels about everything. "I… I love…"

"I love Naruto," Hinata replied softly. Sasuke felt his heart drop when he heard that. He got angry—the same boiling bubbling angry that Hinata had gotten a while back. He turned around irritably.

"Now I know how you feel ENTIRELY," Sasuke muttered angrily. He left the room and started to walk down the halls.

"B-but, I want to change!" Hinata shouted. Sasuke paused, but continued on. Hinata dashed to Sasuke and held her arms out to block him. "I-I want to change. Love is a difficult thing. To love too many things at once hurts; I'm stupid like that. Don't think I don't like you! I like you—a lot!"

Sasuke's eyes seemed to hide all of his emotion. Then a flicker of anger crossed his face. "So, you can say you love Naruto, but you can only say you _like_ me? I guess I just embarrassed myself in front of the only girl who hasn't gone goo-goo after me. Thanks."

"N-no! You can't go!" Hinata said. "I can't say I love anyone but Naruto because he's my rainbow."

"Why can't I be your rainbow?"

It was a more of a statement than a question. Hinata shook her head. "I want you to be, but change is really hard for me."

"Change isn't hard. See?"

Sasuke wrapped his hands around Hinata's waist and kissed her. It only lasted for a moment before Neji came walking around the corner. There was a moment where everyone stared at each other, until Neji suddenly punched Sasuke.

"STOP SUCKING OFF MY COUSIN'S FACE!" he exclaimed. Regaining composure, he bowed to Hinata. "My lady, are you all right?"

"I love you…" she mumbled. Neji freaked at hearing that from his cousin. What sort of incest feelings are these? However, Hinata turned to Sasuke—which brought relief to Neji.

"S-sasuke, I-I… l-l-love you…" she stated in a voice fairly louder than usual, but she faltered at 'you'. Sasuke got up and rubbed the sore spot on his head where he landed. He grinned, a rare thing in his case.

"WHAT THE HECK HAS BEEN GOING ON!" Neji exclaimed. He massaged his temples. "I was told to come get Hinata-sama, but suddenly there's love everywhere and I'm so confused."

"Neji, I want to change," Hinata replied softly. The boy raised an eyebrow, but suddenly realized she was serious. He frowned.

"Sorry, my lady," he muttered. "Everyone is tied to destiny."

"My destiny is to change!" she said with such assertiveness that Neji backed away. He frowned, taking note of Hinata's sudden change.

"As you wish, but you cannot stay here with him."

"Of course she can't, but did you taste her chocolate? It's great," Sasuke remarked. Hinata worriedly looked to Neji, then Sasuke. Neji smirked.

"I always eat her chocolate every year. What happened to Naruto's chocolate? Did she give it to him this year?" Neji inquired.

"No because I stepped on it, smashed it, burned it, did all attack jutsu possible on it, and fed whatever was left to the dogs."

"S-Sasuke!" Hinata exclaimed.

"Just kidding. It's right here," he said, holding up the package. He tossed it to her. "It's okay if I'm not your number one right now. We don't need to hold hands. We don't need to talk. I'd like to, but I can wait… until I am, for sure, your number one."

"Of course, Sasuke. I hope that day comes soon."

"Me too."

"I DON'T," Neji butted in. The other two sweat-dropped. The two boys smirked at each other. "Prove to me that you're worthy."

"Fine," Sasuke stated. "It's not my fault if you start crying because it hurts so much."

"That only applies to you, Sasuke," Neji retorted. Hinata looked from Sasuke to Neji and back to Sasuke. She sighed as the two clashed into a blur of black and… well, black. Making Sasuke her number one would take a while because change is hard—but she knew she was getting stronger everyday and maybe… it won't take that long.

The End

Author's Note: Yup. That's it. Did you think I'd put them together? Hehee! No, just kidding. You have to read the Epilouge. Well, technically, I never really make ANY of my fanfics have actual dating people. -sweatdrops- Maybe it's because I've never been on a date OR been asked out. Haha, I just daydream. I wouldn't really care for a date either. So time consuming. -sigh-

Happily singing,

Sammy


	11. Chapter 11

Epilouge

It has been three years since that day. Three years since I promised that I would change. Slowly, I knocked on his door—awaiting his answer. The door opened, showing Sasuke dripping with sweat.

"God, Hinata, you come right when I'm training," he said lamely. I smiled brightly. He's still the insensitive jerk that I give him credit to be.

"I came to give this to you," I mumbled softly, holding up the package. Sasuke raised an eyebrow. I saw that it hit him when he took the package.

"Y-you mean, chocolate?" he stuttered. The look on his face was priceless. Like the last time, he tore it open and bit into it. "It's… it's so good."

"I only made 5 chocolates this year," I stated. "One for my mom, one for my dad, one for my sister, one for Neji, and—"

"One for the one you love?" Sasuke finished, a blushing starting to creepy about his face. I shook my head. Is that all he's been thinking about lately.

"We start at base one."

"The kiss?" Sasuke asked, pulling me into his arms. He smelt of sweat—which was really nasty.

"You're smelly really sweaty, and NO," I replied, pushing him away. Shaking my head, I replied, "Base one, is being friends."

"Okay…" Sasuke replied irritably. "Base two is where we date."

"No, base two is where we become best friends."

"WHAT? That's too long. I don't care what they say, I want to be with you," Sasuke stated. I giggled. Ticking a bishonen off was more fun that I thought it'd be. I sighed.

"But we ARE together, Sasuke. Just as friends," I replied. "You know, just a dramatic change would make me uncomfortable."

"Fine, if my rainbow decides to take a U-turn I suppose I'll take one too," he replied, turning around. I smiled; I knew he would understand that I needed a lot of time to change.

"BASE FIVE!" Sasuke stated and kissed me on the cheek. He grinned. "Oops, sorry. Time flies so quickly, doesn't it, Hinata?"

"S-s-sasuke!" I chided, my face turned red. "That kiss was base 11!"

"WHAT?"

"Just kidding."

I laughed. That face was priceless too. Love, life, friendship—all the good things in life are scary too. But, if there's only one true light in your heart, uhh—god, I forgot what I was about to say. It was probably corny anyway. Sasuke is my rainbow, and so I follow him. I am Sasuke's rainbow, and so he follows me. We'll be together and that's the end of that.

"Oh, Sasuke, I forgot to mention. I used to daydream about kissing Naruto," I stated plainly. He stared at me.

"W-WAIT, I thought you were MINE!"

"What did you say?" Neji demanded from around the corner.

"Oh god. Why did you bring Neji, here, Hinata?"

"YOU UCHIHA SCUM!"

And there was another blur of black and black. I watched simply. Neji would warm up to him.

"GOD, I HATE YOU!" Neji screeched from within the scramble.

Well, I hope so anyway…

End of the Epilouge

Author's Notes: Yup, this is told in Hinata's point of view. I like first person a lot. It's easier to relate to, but I know it can be very newbie writing. Heh, heh... They're STILL not together. You can tell they will be though. Is that enough? And what the heck happened to Sakura and Naruto? I couldn't care less in this fanfic--but I suppose they ended up being together or something dumb like that. But THIS story is about Hinata and Sasuke, so yeah... trying something new is pretty fun.

Until Next Time,

Sammy


End file.
